Nothing Personal
by anthonymasen0620
Summary: Edward Cullen. Jasper Hale. Emmett McCarty. Matt Hanson. Four of the most wanted rockers in the music world. Sex, alcohol and a love story in the making. Follow the boys of All Time Low. AH. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back again with my new story. I am so happy that you are all liking The Other Side of Me it is my baby. Now this time around I'm rocking out with the boys. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all a part of this little group I like to call All Time Low. Yes this is a Bella/Edward story so Bella WILL show up at some point. I'd like to thank my amazing BETA, thedreamofanangel for reading through this and telling me how fucked up I am when I don't think through what I'm writing. *facepalm* Anyway…here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own Matt Hanson. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. All Time Low owns the music. **

Preface: The Party Scene

_Here's to the fast times; the times we felt alive;__  
__to all the nights that we forgot to get back home.__  
__Stay seventeen,__  
__the party scene has got the best of me and you,__  
__we've got to let this go_

"Em come the fuck on your ass takes more time in the fucking bathroom than a fucking chick!" Jasper growled plucking on his guitar.

I laughed under my breath as I scratched out some lyrics that didn't fit. We were eighteen and writing our lyrics for our official EP with Hopeless Records. We needed one more song to make a full EP but it wasn't working. We are on tour for Hopeless after having graduated from high school in June. We debuted our second single since recording; _The Girl's a Straight-Up Hustler. _We were planning on adding one more song to the album. I was kind of having writer's block while in the last few months of school, but I figured it out with Jasper's help. I shook my head ignoring the nagging in my head at what caused the writer's block. I slid my hand along the neck of the guitar and jotted down a few more notes. Grabbing the pencil from behind my ear I placed the pick between my teeth. Pulling the ripped black composition book towards me I scratched out a line. _I can keep you guessing__I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing, The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing_. I smiled and scribbled down the last few words of the sentence. The scratch of the pencil sounded good against the odd sounds of the room. I dropped the pencil onto the table and released the pick from my teeth. I ran the pick along the tense wires of the guitar. The sound reverberating in my ears, humming the tune to me. Cold trickled down my back suddenly. A shiver breaking me out of my musical high.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted jumping up taking off my shirt and looked at it. Water drenched the whole back of it. "Emmett you fucking asshole!"

Emmett and Matt were laughing there asses off holding a cup. "You should have seen your face!"

Jasper chuckled laid his guitar down. "You fucking douche's he was writing the song."

"Oh, are you done?" Matt asked.

I nodded. "Yep, _Coffee Shop Soundtrack_. It'll be the fucking shit!"

"Well let's hear it," Em laughed twirling his drumstick.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming the melody.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
and mark a place in time for every chance you took,  
Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,  
Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
and stop waiting up..._

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
shaking in waiting for something more._

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
and there's money on the table,  
that says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
to break bones.  
I've yet to break a sweat  
I'll make your past regret its future.  
Here's to you._

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
for something more._

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like... [repeat]_

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,  
for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,  
to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back home...  
I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here..._

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry me home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
for something more._

"Woo can you fucking imagine the amount of chicks we'll get with this E!" Emmett hooted.

I smiled to myself. "If we are only so lucky."

Jasper patted my shoulder. "Edward trust me, we'll go far."

**A/N: So there you have it. They are 18 years old here. They will be older in the next chapter I just needed something quick to introduce them. Did you like it? Well review about it. Love It, Hate It, I wanna know. **

**~ K**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. School and work really kicked my ass. *rolls eyes* I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU to my BETA, thedreamofanangel, and my awesome prereader bellajade0919, love ya Steph! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Matt Hanson. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. All Time Low owns the music. **

Chapter One: Weightless

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book half unread  
I want to be laughed at, laughed with, just because  
I want to feel weightless and that should be enough  
But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over getting older  
If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over getting old_

– Weightless (All Time Low)

The darkness of early dawn panned across my large window in the hotel. The shades were pulled aside and tied off. My guitar rested against my stomach as I twirled my pick in my fingers. The concert tonight was important it was our last time playing in the US. We were headed home tonight. Seattle was our last stop before our two month break. During which we would start recording our new album. I really wanted to write a new song but I just couldn't find the inspiration. After our concert we are headed out to an interview with the press about what we will be doing for our break. I wasn't looking forward to it because I was always tired after a concert. A loud bang on my room door startled me and I dropped my pick.

"E man, come on," Matt called through the door. "We need to get set up at El Corazon!"

El Corazon in Seattle is a smaller venue so we had less room. I stood up and grabbed my dark gray skinny jeans and a purple TWLOHA's t-shirt. Over my tee I threw on a black and purple buffalo plaid shirt. Walking over to the mirror I stared at my face. Under my eyes was the start of purple bags. I was in dire need of a goodnight sleep. Preferably in my own bed. I ran my fingers through my hair messing it up a little before pulling on my faded black converse. I walked out of my room to find the boys waiting for me.

"Dude you take fucking longer than a girl!" Emmett grumbled as he walked out of the door.

Jasper started to laugh. "He's right dude."

I flipped the off pushing a pair of black Ray Bans on and shoving my ear buds into my ear connecting the cord to my iPhone. I quickly turned it onto my classical playlist. Mozart's _Symphony No.5 C Minor op. 67 1__st_ played in my ears loudly. Johnny Marks our manager ushered us out the hotel door and down the hall. I pulled my black hoodie on and flipped the hood up over my head. We walked into the large mirror lined elevator. I leaned against the back wall, resting my head on the glass. I looked over at Emmett. He's tall about 6'3'' to my 6'2''. His black hair was short and flat against his head. The black faded into brown tan skin. The skin was taut across muscles and bone. His vivid blue eyes striking against the color of his skin and hair. Emmett looked scary as fuck when you first see him and then you get to actually know him and he is the kindest guy you could ever meet. All his exes call him a teddy bear. He hates it because he's not a big cuddle guy. Matt Hansen is a tall, brooding blond. He has piercing gray eyes and tan skin. He's clean shaven and well put together. That is until you look at his clothes. He decided on a pair of dark washed ripped jeans and a ribbed wife beater under a black and white buffalo plaid shirt. He was the silent guy that all the girls loved. Jasper Whitlock is tall and lanky. He and I are the same height. His shaggy brown hangs in his face. His skin is dirty and unshaven. He wears a black and white stripped hoodie over a white shirt that says: "Kiss My Ass". Jasper has been my best friend since Elementary school. We've done everything together. He knows all my dirty secrets.

"Dude, tonight you've got to get laid. Garrett called and said we've got to put our smiles on," Jasper whispered in my ear, having yanked out the ear bud.

"Great more _groupies_," I growled. I hated fans backstage. They were all fake. I've only ever enjoyed the company of my family.

"I hope they're hot because I could use some pussy," he laughed.

"You're a fag dude," I muttered.

The bell rang and Garrett our PR was waiting with body guards the record company sent over. We needed to take precaution because when we were in Vancouver, British Columbia. Matt was attacked by fans. He was admitted to the hospital with a broken wrist and a few fractured ribs. Ever since then we realized just how popular we are.

"Okay boys, smile and wave at the fans till we're on the bus and we'll head over to the arena. We'll get your bags while you are playing. Do well tonight."

The doors opened and we were accosted by girlish screams. Our names falling from the lips of teenage girls, I plastered a smile on my face and walked out.

Ƞƥ

"Jazz move your mike to the right a bit," Emmett hollered from behind his black glittered drum kit.

I spun around and glared at the big oaf. "Dude you don't have to fucking shout he can hear you!"

"What's go your panties in a wad?" Matt asked grabbing his stand to adjust it.

"We've got a couple fans to meet after the show," Jasper laughed.

Emmett started cracking up. His eyes crinkled up, his mouth wide in loud guffaws. He picked up his empty water bottle and threw it at my head. I flipped him off. He stopped laughing "Dude, you need to calm the fuck down!"

"I don't want groupies," I growled.

Jasper muttered under his breath. I twisted in his direction and glared at him. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I said, they can't all be her," he hissed. "She's fucking gone!"

I dropped my guitar and jumped off the stage. "Fuck you all."

Ƞƥ

I stood outside smoking a cigarette when Johnny found me telling me to get inside. I stomped out the butt and walked in through the backdoor. Jazz and Matt were standing backstage while Emmett sat on the drum kit. The sheet covered the stage from the crowd. We could hear them shouting. I smiled and Jazz nudged my shoulder with his. He grinned back at me. I knew I was forgiven, they always understand. The three of us walked out onto stage as soon as the lights over the crowd shut off. They started screaming loudly. Flashes from their camera hit the white scream. Suddenly we started to play our intro song. A song that Matt had written by himself. Next we started to play _Lost in Stereo _as the curtain fell. After we play _Weightless _which was our twelfth song in the set, we started the opening chords to _Hello Brooklyn. _

_This city, so pretty  
Under the moonlit skies, we'll be hanging like a cigarette  
So stunning, start running  
Tonight's like a knife, would you cut me with your kiss?  
I believe, red lips, you're unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you out, here's my invitation_

_Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
Cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll  
We can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_

_This city, was your city  
Heels on the sidewalk begging for a back beat  
Don't worry, I fight dirty  
Tonight's like a right hook, knock you off your feet  
I'll be yours truly unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you out, here's your invitation_

_Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
Cause you sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll  
We can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_Kiss it all goodbye  
Tonight you've never been more alive  
You're so alive  
You're not afraid to die  
And I can see it in your eyes  
In your eyes_

_Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
Cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll  
We can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco, DC, Chicago, Baltimore  
(There's a party at the end of the world)  
Toronto, Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico, Paris, here we go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

Ƞƥ

"Alright Seattle that is it for us!" I shouted. "Have a great night! Maybe if we come back we'll party harder!"

We walked off. Garrett smiled at me, standing with two girls. "Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale," Garrett said with a grand sweep of his arms in their directions.

Alice Brandon was a four foot girl with crazy spiked black hair. Her huge, blue, doe eyes were chalked with black liner. Her thin lips glazed with red gloss. She was wearing a knee length black, strapless dress. Covering her calves were at least four inch high-heeled skin tight black boots. Rosalie was a five foot eight ice queen. Pale skin, pale hair and pale eyes. Her blonde hair flowed in straight waves down her shoulders and back. Her warm, light hazel eyes stared intently upon our band. She wore no make-up and if she did it was all neutral. Her flowing red top clung to her chest and fluttered down to her waist loosely. Covering her legs were a pair of the tightest jeans ever made. The end of her jeans met a pair of three inch red heels. Rosalie shoved her hand out to me. I grabbed onto her hand shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, smiling.

Child-sized Alice shoved Rosalie out of the way and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "We are going to be great friends, Edward."

I stared at her in complete shock. Emmett cracked up and clapped me on the shoulder. "Dude your new girlfriend is a spunky midget!"

A flurry of black and white tackled Emmett. He screamed, like a girl, and ran. Rosalie and I stared at each other before we burst out laughing.

"Edward Cullen," Rosalie smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day where you enjoy company.

"Do you know how long it's been Rosie?"

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "Have you…" She trailed off grimly.

I shook my head burying my face into her hair. "She's still a missing person."

"Who is a missing person?" Alice chirped, skipping back to Rosalie's side with a large grin on her face.

"Edward's girlfriend," Rose whispered.

Alice's brow furrowed staring at Rosie confused. "How do you know?"

I smiled sadly. "Because Rosalie here helped me pick out her engagement ring."

Ƞƥ

I punched Jasper in the arm. "You fuckwad, why the fuck would you let me meet the girls only to find Rosalie fucking Hale?"

Emmett and Matt watched us warily. Jasper cringed. "I'm sorry. She called me and asked me for a favor."

"What gives you the right to fucking not warn me that my other best friend is coming to see me?" I hissed.

"Because you don't want to remember Bella!"

I froze. My muscles twitched beneath my taut skin. An eerie chill ran up my spine. Her name rang in my ear. Chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair clouded my vision. Thin fingers quickly running through my hair. Warm strawberry filling my nose as it skimmed her pale neck. Her hot mouth whispering affectionately in my ear. My eyes snapped up to Jasper's.

"Don't talk about her Jazz. We know nothing about what happened."

"Okay chickens," Emmett groaned shoving Jazz and I down into our chairs. "Talk to Father Emmett 'bout this babe."

"We'll explain later douche. We've got reporters to talk to."

I ran my hand through my hair watching as Garrett lead a crowd of twenty, maybe twenty-five, reporters into the conference room. The photographers were snapping pictures. Flashes snapping like lightening. I groaned closing my eyes. A rainy night shrouded my vision. Her hair dripping as she yelled at me. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and refocused on the crowd around me. The silence was slightly awkward. Garrett stepped up.

"Alright, you may ask your questions. I, however, hold the right to veto any inappropriate questions."

The reporters started shouting, cameras flashing, arms thrust into the air waving around like crazy. Garrett scanned the crowd and spotted who he wanted. He pointed out a small pudgy man with a sweaty bald head. His brown suit was too small for his big belly. His wide red tie arched out of his suit coat.

"Jonathan Garth, People Magazine."

"Hey Johnny!" Emmett laughed. "What's up?"

Jonathan laughed. "Could you tell me what you have planned for the 2010 year?"

"Well we have some stuff planned for MTV and we have another tour coming," Jasper recited, picking at his flyer.

"Would the MTV _stuff_ have to do with your Unplugged DVD/CD coming out?"

"Yes," I grumbled, then laughed. "We have a DVD/CD planned to release sometime towards the latter half of the year from Hopeless. We have a two month break before we talk again."

Flashes snapped quickly as Garrett selected a tiny brunette. "Isabel Guillermo, Seventeen Magazine. What is your favorite song from _Nothing Personal_?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "my favorite song had to be _Weightless_ because it was a hard time for me and I really needed to just take a step back and reevaluate life."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with E. _Weightless_ is definitely my favorite."

"Fuck that," Emmett shouted. "My favorite was _A Party Song_."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "_Therapy_," was all he said.

Isabel smiled. "One more. What was the hardest song for you to write? Any album."

All eyes napped to me. Jazz looked slightly concerned. Nodding my head slightly, I sat up straighter. "The hardest song was _Remembering Sunday_. It was about a hard, life-changing time when I was younger."

The next woman was a tall red head with a crisp white dress suit. "Edward, Jillian Walters, OK! Magazine."

I smiled widely. "Hello Jillian."

"So, is there going to be a special someone for you at some point? Since you are the face of the band."

My face hardened. I would not think of her. "No."

Jasper took notice of the look on my face. "That is all for today. Buy our new record. Nothing Personal from Hopeless Records."

Ƞƥ

"Fuck E, I am so sorry about that," Garrett said for the umpteenth time.

"Garrett it's fine, let's just get on the bus."

Garrett opened the bus door. Getting on quickly, I headed to the back where our bags were. I tore my shirt over my head and grabbed a black shirt that said "Fuck You". Also pulling on a pair of plaid pajama pants. I zipped up my bag again and walked over to my bed lying down, I put in my headphones. My eyes closed slowly. Unconsciousness washing away my shitty day. I was jolted out of sleep by my cell ringing obnoxiously through my headphones, vibrating against my stomach. I clicked answer.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily.

"Edward," a deep, masculine voice growled into the phone. It's Charlie Swan. We need to talk."

**Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Song: "Hello Brooklyn" by All Time Low**

**You can follow me on Twitter at: NightstalkersKM**

**Or you can follow the band at: AllTimeLowNP**

**~ K**


End file.
